“I’D RATHER HAVE NOTHING.”
'“I’D RATHER HAVE NOTHING.”''' is the eighty-seventh episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: Are you going to play the Evil Within DLC? from a lot of people *Matt and Pat: No. We're play Revelations now and it's basically the same game but so much better. Then we're gonna play other games that are way better than Evil Within. Q: If you had the opportunity to do the fusion dance with someone on the planet, who would it be? from Jenny *Matt: Michael Fassbender, I just want to be in him. *Pat: Peter Dinklage, only person close to me in body type and height. *Woolie: Michael Jai White, to become Shin Woolie. *Liam: I don't care for fusion. Q: What does "Doki Doki" mean? from Wolflow 500 *It's the sound of your heartbeat. Q: These games have to come out as described. One is a ten out of ten, one is a garbage 2 out of ten, and one is announced but never released. A Megaman character action game made by Platinum, a Witcher game in the genre of The Wolf Among Us, and a Metal Gear game where you play as The Boss during World War II. from Alex *Matt: Metal Gear 10/10, Witcher 2/10, Megaman unreleased. *Pat: Metal Gear 10/10, Witcher 2/10, Megaman unreleased. *Woolie: Metal Gear 10/10, Megaman 2/10, ''Witcher unreleased. *Liam: Metal Gear 10/10, Witcher 2/10, Megaman unreleased. Q: You're locked in a jail cell room for twenty four hours, there are no windows or any entertainment. Are you locked in with Plague of Gripes, James Small, or Stamper? Sean *Matt: Stamper, because he is effortlessly funny. *Pat: Plague. I can't go with Stamper 'cause I'm afraid he'll kill me and I can't go with James because I know I'll kill him. *Woolie: James Small because we already did that in QA. *Liam: Plague. Q: '''What's the longest you kept reading/playing/watching something that didn't interest you and what compelled you to keep going? from Annette *Matt: Twenty episodes of Hellsing. The show is fine but I hate Hellsing's design. *Pat: The first forty-nine episodes of One Piece, which are terrible, and eight or nine seasons of Ramsey's Kitchen Nightmares. *Woolie: Love Hina I couldn't stop and I don't know why. *Liam: Love Hina is a strong contender. The Legendary Starfy Q: Which one of Kreiger's inventions do you want to be real? from dude 1532 *Pat: The ghost waifu *Woolie: Taser gauntlets Q: How do you like your eggs? from Super Moon *Matt: Scrambled *Pat: Scrambled with swiss cheese and hard boiled. I hate sunny side up. *Woolie: Diluted into ingredients in things where I can't taste it like cake. If I have to eat an egg then raw so I can get it over with. *Liam: I like them a lot of ways other than raw and sunny side up. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: It Follows *Pat: Pillars of Eternity and maybe Axiom Verge *Woolie: Kids on the Slope *Liam: Monster Bag, Furious 7 Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Kitana: Royal Storm (Theme)" from Mortal Kombat X. Category:Podcast Episodes